


|silent|

by wandering_wildflower



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: F/F, H2o, LGBT, cant get much better than that, lesbian mermaids, rikma, slight slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_wildflower/pseuds/wandering_wildflower
Summary: "I'm leaving tomorrow.""You're what?"
Relationships: Rikki Chadwick/Emma Gilbert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	|silent|

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"You're what?"

The two girls sat side by side at the edge of the moon pool. Emma had called Rikki to ask if she wanted to go for a swim, ( 12 on the dot) and Rikki, agreeing, could immediately tell something was wrong. This was some kind of joke. It simply wasn't happening. Could not, could never, be happening. She silently begged the gods to let that be true.

Emma opened her mouth hesitantly,

"Me and my parents have been given an offer to travel the world. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and we just couldn't turn it down. I'm sorry to tell you this way, I-" she paused, fiddling with her hands, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Rikki felt her entire world come crashing down around her. Her chest tightened, and she sat deathly still, in fear of setting the whole island on fire.

"please say something" Emma whispered, her voice shaking.

"how long" Rikki finally croaked out.

"a year"

Rikki's heart sank, and she couldn't stop the tear from rolling down her cheek as she stated,

"you'll miss graduation."

Emma nodded her head, willing the tears welling in her eyes to go away. So many things had been left unsaid between the pair, and they were all threatening to spill. The girls shared a look and, in that moment, both wished they hadn't held their tongue. Wished they had the guts to tell the other how they truly felt.

"well I'm happy for you Em," when she couldn't stop the resentment from seeping into her words, she added, "I really am."

"for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Rikki gently took her hands in hers, "don't be." she replied earnestly, fighting back tears. "you know, I always wanted to see the eiffel tower." 

Emma sniffled, "Paris is one of our stops." a look of vulnerability flashed across her face as she opened her mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it. "I'll take a photo for you."

Rikki scrunched her eyes shut. _tell her you love her. promise her you'll always stay, always care, unconditionally. tell her you knew from the moment you met her she was the only one you wanted. tell her of all the times you've dreamt of kicking this town with her, leaving in search of a place much better than this one._

"I'm really going to miss you." she choked out.

Emma pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm really gonna miss you too."

they swam home, for the last time for a long time, under the silent night sky, leaving everything between them just that.

silent

**Author's Note:**

> [comments & kudos are greatly appreciated. thanks!]


End file.
